The Missing Pages
by NickyW093
Summary: Portal Master Nicky and Enigma have to find the pages that are scattered around the woods


**A/N This is in the Point of View of Portal Master (me)**

 _~ Hooo… Here we are, running in the woods in Skylands, with a Skylander I have. It's getting dark in here and I knew I should stay indoors, but, with persistence, perseverance and courage, I must find the pages for the book…_

My name's Nicky Wong and it's my job is to save Skylands from the Darkness and Kaos. Anyway, Kaos is a small man who is wearing a black robe and wanted to take over Skylands and had banished all of the Skylanders to my home planet, Earth. He even has a butler name Glumshanks

By the way, the Skylander I have while I was in the woods is Enigma, he is a Magic Trap Master who is mysterious, it's possibly because of the hooded cloak that covered his face entirely and/or the fact he is too difficult to figure out and he's probably like a puzzle to everyone. He is originated from an unknown place "between the world", which, I have no idea where is "between the world" locate.

The funny thing about Enigma is… he likes me for my kindness, that's because when I took him home after he had collapsed from exhaustion and had sprained his ankle, I looked after him and really, accepts my kindness.

Now, let's go to the part where it all began, shall we?

It all commenced when I turned off my laptop because I feel like it's almost 11 pm and I should get some sleep.

I was in my black pyjamas with flowers on it when turn on my phone and checking replies on DeviantArt and Twitter and go on YouTube. As I pick one Pewdiepie video for me to watch, my Skylander walked in with something large on his hand.

"Hey, Nicky," Enigma greeted, patting my head and sat down, looking at my phone I was holding, he questioned "what are you watching?"

I showed the screen to him and explained "Pewdiepie, he is my favourite YouTuber." I watched another Pewdiepie video when I notice something that is on his hands. I stare at it, curious about it. Soon after, Enigma showed it to me, it is a blue book with sliver details on the front. It even has a red emerald-shaped gem on it.

"This is the book Star Strike gave it to me, saying that I get to keep it." Enigma explained, "But when I flipped the page, the last few pages are gone. I don't see why, but look" he then shows me the open book with some pages that looked like it's been torn out of a book.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked

"I guess I should find the pages" Enigma suggested,

"Yes!" I beamed "Yes, we should-"

"Because Star Strike told me the pages were missing and she knew it was the wind that causes the pages to blown away, scattering around the woods" Enigma points out.

He stood up and walked towards the window and see the night sky with the moon shine bright like a tooth that is brushed and flossed and is shaped like a half-eaten cookie. "It's getting dark outside, so I think you need to have a goodnight sleep, tomorrow, we'll go into the woods and find the pages"

"No" I object as I got up from my bed, walk to my closet, grab my clothes and went to the bathroom to change into them. Walking back out in my black button-up shirt and red capris pants, I stood there with my hands on my hips showing my watch on my left wrist and a black leather bracelet with triangular bronze orange studs around it on my right wrist.

"We leave now, right. Now" I announced firmly as I head to the door, but not before I grabbed my big maroon handbag and my keys which were hanging on the door coat hanger.

Enigma sigh "Okay, we can go and find them… but I'm coming with you, in case you wouldn't wanna get lost" He got up and follow me

"Thanks" I grinned and off we went.

Now, back to where we left off:

"Hoo," I pant in exhaustion after all the running in the woods with Enigma who is carrying a book on one hand and his Traptanium Mystic Staff on his other hand. He always carries his Mystic Staff, because since his Staff is made of Traptanium crystals, he can't capture any villains without it.

"So far we have 3 pages" Enigma stated, checking the pages

"I'm guessing we need 2 more…" I estimated

We search far and wide in the forest and soon it's getting darker lately and Enigma suggested we should head home and continue in the next day, but I choose to continue on because I wouldn't want to make the remaining pages a lot more difficult to find in the next morning. Well, not only it gets darker, it also gets colder. I was shivering a little, maybe I should've wear a sweater

"Are you cold?" Enigma asked with much concern

"I'm fine, thank you very much…" I replied,

"I guess you might need something to keep you warm, so that's why I brought you this" he handed me my black hooded jacket and I put it on

"Thanks" I smiled and just as I went off, I notice something white and flat sticking out of the bush. I pulled it out and…

IT'S THE PAGE FROM THE BOOK!

I was ecstatic and I feel like I should scream in joy, but I have to keep it quiet just so I can't disturb the sleeping village and on top of that, I need to control my voice, because whenever I speak or sing, it was so loud that I got carried away. It happens a lot to me.

"Oh one more page and the book is going to be repaired!" I exclaimed

"Yep!" Enigma agreed

So we went to find one last page, but, the more we search, the harder it is to locate the final page.

"Maybe the last page is at the shed" Enigma suggested, pointing directly at the maroon shed with a silver rooftop

"Good idea," I agreed "let's find out". We headed to the shed. The shed is our only answer where the last page is...

But when I open the door…

"BWAAAAAAHHH!" I shriek in surprise, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

Inside the shed is a life-size robot, shaped like an electric fan with rusty patches all over it, black and blue paint are scraped entirely and a lot of wires sticking out of the robot.

Enigma looked over the robot to see if there's a final page by any chance, but there isn't, not a scrap paper to be seen.

As Enigma exits the shed, I looked at my watch and it reads 2:50 AM, I sigh "Maybe you were right… Maybe we can go home and rest…" But as we leave, I saw the light inside has been switched on; could this be a ghost inside? Or maybe someone's inside?

"Wait" Enigma halt as he eavesdrop the shed door, "someone must be inside the shed" Enigma peered over the window and all he could see is the little guy in black robe and a tall green man, dressed in

rags and holding something white and flat. I looked at the window and…

Gasp My Gosh! It's the last page of the book!

"That does it" I grumbled in fury as I took out my Magic Paintbrush, which my Skylander/best friend Hex gave it to me as a gift and kick the door open.

"KAOS!" I roared

"What?! How did you-" Kaos exclaim in surprise

"We were just finding the last page for this" Enigma cuts in as he showed Kaos the book

"And we saw you holding that-" I added, but as I was about to finish it

"Okay, okay, you got me" Kaos cuts in "I got the last page, but it's MINE! ALL MINE! HA! That's finders keepers, but you two were losers weepers!"

"Well you should be the loser weeper, but not us!" Enigma informed, he was fumed with much fury, "you took the page… the last paper of the book… so now we're gonna get it back!"

"Well, big deal," Kaos rolled his eyes and pressed the button of the button box "Let's see if you can take down the ultimate Wind Blower! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Then suddenly the robot that I saw earlier came to life and blows us out with its mighty wind

Enigma and I went flying and landed in the leaves stack,

"Well, this blows, literally" I growled as I stood up, brushing the leaves off my clothes

"Maybe it's the robot all along" Enigma pointed out "That wind is coming from the robot"

"But how are we gonna stop this thing?" I question, hoping the Wind Blower has its weakness

Enigma brainstorms for a moment, when suddenly he saw a nearby dynamite that is on a crate. He takes it out and grabbed my paint brush, using my orange paint to lit up the dynamite and passes it to me

"What are we gonna do about that?!" I panicked

"Just throw it!" Enigma demands and with my paintbrush, I draw my bow and arrow in thin air, take aim with the lit-up dynamite that is attached to the arrow and fire at the Wind Blower. The arrow hits the Wind Blower, right in the head and…

 **KA-BOOM!**

The Wind Blower has been blown into smithereens

"NOOO! My Wind Blower!" Kaos cried in defeat "GRR! Fine! Take the last page! And when I come back, you'll pay for that! Glumshanks, open the portal!"

"If you insist" Glumshanks the tall green man with an ugly face responded as he open the portal, allowing him and Kaos to escape.

I picked up the last page, "Well, that's all of them; I think we make a great team"

Enigma smiled "Yeah we did," He then look at the sky, which the sun is rising up "now we got all the pages, we can just go home to fix the book"

"Yep! And then we need to rest, I'm exhausted" I added as we headed home with the pages

"Okay, but what about breakfast?" He wonders

"I'll do it," I answered, "You need some rest, after all, that's something you deserve"

"Thank you" Enigma nodded

 _~Haaa, at last, we got all of the pages of the book, it is morning already and we're so tired that we have to do something to get us work and running…_

~END~


End file.
